krazy kurain adventures part 2 : phoenix wright turnabout wolf
by barrylawn
Summary: [part 2 of 5 of krazy kurain adventures] phoenixs new game gets cancelled and with the help of wolf he must find a way to bring it to los angeles CAN HE DO IT?
PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT WOLF

one day in ace attorney 6 phoenix was very mad because capcom had just betrayed him.

FLASHBACK CASE TIEM

phoenix slammed the desk

"ha! ive caught you in your lie jesus!"

"haha no you havent" said jesus playing his guiltar

"yes i hav you siad the box was red but ITS GREEN!"

"SHIT!" shoted jesus and he broek his guitar

"this meens that the killer was YOU!" and as pheonix pointed the camra changed its angle in epic fashin but just the

"HOLD IT!" janet hsu ran in sweting

"wat is it" said pheonix

"STOP DE TRIEL! STOP SPEEKING ENGLISH! THE LOCALIZATON IS CANCEL!"

"O MY SHIT NOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUK YU CRAPPYCOM!" shoted pheonix

"IM SORY PHEONIX I DONT NO WAT WENT WRONG!" shoted hsu but phoenix was herring none of it. he ran to his campsite called narumayoi it was in japanes becaos it was never gonna get an eglish name. he cried and cried.

THE PRESENT

bokuto came in his name was i japanese but it was in turnabout kurain too so it didnt matter too much

"dont wory pheenock i no what to do" said boku

"wat is it" said phenax and boko put a newspaper in his face

"look! the hedline! "famed fan traslation of the great ace attorny the game staring phenix wrigts grandfater is coplete""

"so"

"so we hav him localise this game"

"THATS AN GREAT IDEA!" so phoenix ran to de phone and dialldthe number but der waz o recepton.

"dammit ow wat" said pheenix but just den ther was a nock on de dor

"yes" said bokutie and ther was a wolf at de dor

"helo pheonixsan" said the wolf

"who ar yu my names pheonix btw" sed pheonix

"dats wat i said pheoniesan" said wolf

pheonix cudnt undersand wy wolf was ading san to his naem but he wrot it down as it may becom an important clue.

"my name is wolf who has EXELLENT JAPANEEESE AND INGLISH TOO so i wud liek to translate yur game"

"hmm i dunno i wated dat famos guy to do it" sad pheonix

"oh pls iv seen dat "transgender" and i wont mints words it is garbAJ." said wolf

"oh... realy"

"YES! ohhhhh yes! de names ar de same and ummmmm ITS HORRIBLE OK?!" screemed wolf

pheonix lookd very plum. he had been tricked by de newspaper! bokuto placd his hand on pheonixs back

"wright..." he muttered "im sorry" (AN DAE ELSE SHIP BOKUTO AND PHOENIX SO HARD I DO!)

"phoenixsan! bokutosan! dont give up hope yet! for dat is de reason i am her! as i sad my japan is PERFECT! MY WEEB IS TO STRONG FOR DIE CUCUMBER SHYMAIN TO COMPRAHAND!"

"dos dat meen"

"YES! i am heer to DEFEET de vial taslater of yur gradads gaem and becom the mot famos guy IN DE WORD!"

"ok but only if bokky can be moar femes." sad pheonix

"ok"

"and i must be moar fetus"

"ok"

"YOU HIARED!"

so wolf set to work immedly. he tok ot his compter and pheonix sw his decktop bakround was a yt chael with darts on it but dey were WAY of his aim mut be shit.

"com bak later ok" said wolf

"sure" siad nick

so pheonix and boky went ot to eet. pheenix bushed VERY hard becas it was liek a d8 but den he rebemmerd mayas screeme

"(dat meens she must be ded so i can dump her for bokoy!" though phenix so he taught up a plan to win him over "hey bokky ummmm ill pay"

"oh tanks wright" said boky and he brethed hevily "(hes wat but hes got no money GAAASP d-d-d-d-dos he l-l-l-like me?!) bokutowas SO exited he cud barley contain himself as phoenick went to pay. jut den ther was a GREAT SCREME FROM DE OTDER ROOM!"

"wat happend" shoted pheonix

"i dot know it came from in ther!"

phoenix broke down de door and saw the king lying ded

"OH MY SHIT NOOOO!" phoenix ran to gaspen who gasped his last breth in payne. "WHO DID DIS TO MY FRIEND?!" raged phoenix and he saw maya shivring in fear in de cover "MAYA STOP LUKING SUSPICIOUS IT WAST YOU!" but de police wernt buying it. dey arested maya and dragged her to prison. "YOU WILL PAY DERELY FOR DIS!" pheonix shoted to de police.

phoenix lookd at the body and saw a bite mark on is neck. he also saw de window was open.

"body i hav no idea who de killer cud be" said phoenix

"me neither" said bokky

it seemed hopless but dey went to de detention center

"maya im taking you case" said phoenix

"oh ok" said maya

phoenix got de attorneys badge now he ca go to court to take mays case.

so phoenix and bokky ran to cort. they went to the defense bench (yes bokky is the aide was anyone else REALLY hopping bokky wod be phoenixs asistant?)"

"courts in sentry" said kudgey

"i am redy yur honor" said phoenix wright

"im also redy" said nayuta

"good now make yur opening statement nayuta...?"

"dont remember" said nayuta becaus japan names ar hard to remember i only no ryuunosuke susato and bokuto omg dos any one else tink dat?!

"oh"

"anyway i call detective to stand"

and then JESUS came to de stand!

"JESUS YOU BATTERED YOU SHULD BE IN JAAAAIIIILLLL!" screemed phoenix becaus it tuns out detective jesus is actully the witness in case 1 (for dose that dont no that meens hes the kiler)

"BARHAHR PHOENIX YU WER TOO SLOW AN STUPID!" laughd jesus

"shutup detectve just fucking testify yu killer." rored nayuta

"okokok jesus christ woman" said jesus

WITNESS TESTIMONY

de facts of the case

"we fond king gaspen pain ded in de bar. he was murderd by misty maya in a barfight. she cut him wit a knife"

"OBJECTION!" shoted phoenix "HE WAS BITTEN TO DETH"

but jesus lauged at him

"oh phoenix phoenix pheonak yur so stupid. do yu REALY thik maya cud bite someone"

"OBJECTION!" shoted phoeix. "(fianlly time to tur dis case around!) the victim was bitten to deth... because MAYA WASNT THE KILLER!"

"wait WHAAAAAAAAAT i wasnt expecting DAT!" shouted jesus!

"haha i gess yur de stupid one if yu alredy forgot that im the DEFENSE ATORNEE?!"

"AH SHIT!" scremed nayuta

"but phoeix" said bokky "wat dos this meen?"

"its simple boky. it meens de killer was SOMEONE ELSE!"

"objection but who wud be capable of biting someone to deth" said ayuta

"TAKE DAT!" shouted phoenix presented wolfs profile "were visited by dis guy. LOOK! SHARP TEET!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed ayuta

the cortroom erupted in conversation

"nooo the kiler mite get away!"

"somebody stop him!"

"lel i gess yu guys arnt fans of de series as a whole" said americans JESUS those guys again it migte be THEYRE faut were not getting the game RRRRRRRRRRRRRR IM PUTING DEM ON TRIEL SOMEDAY!

but kudgey slammed his gavel at them

"ORDER YU LOUD SHITS!"

"yur honor CALL WOLFIE TO DE STAND!"

"ok" said kudgey

"TRIUMPH!" shouted leifa (i no she says enogh but remember de game isnt localied i dis word so she says triumph or watever it is) "stupid atorny look at this vision

BEGIN ORACLE

"misty maya is driking... and now hes blacking ot by posion... and ow he feels great pain!"

"(oh no its this again" thought phoenix and den the magic water thing in the middle lit up.

"ow phoenix face yur doom!" shouted leifa

phoenix saw maya sitting next to gaspen. she was laughing like a drunk person. gaspen took a sip and he blakked out.

"OBJECTION!" shoted phoenix "IDIOT!"

"wat"

"look! pain didnt taste poison! MAYA DIDNT POSON HIM!"

"AHHH!" scremed phoenix

"this means!" said phoenix "the vitim passed out BECAUSE HE WAS DUNK!"

"SHIT!" screemed lifa but den nayuta shouted

"SAIBAN!" (tats her unique objectio bubble ting i dont remember wat it was it started wit s do) "ahaha. but look pheonix. see dat letter? lets rede it!"

"deer paynesan plese come to de bar i wont kill yu or anything from mayasan"

"SHIT!"

"LOL update yur vistion leifa" said nayuta

"sure said leifa "he came by letter"

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix "look next to maya at THIS EXACT ISTANT AND YU CAN SEE A LETTER IN HER POCKET!"

"reed it nayuta!" said bokuto

"...gasp!" nayuta sweated.

"well" said phoenix

"it says"

"deer mayasan pls come to de bar for drinks from paynesan"

"DIS MEENS!" shouted phoenix "that NEITHER OF DEM INVITED EECH ODER IT WAS SOME1 ELSE!"

"WHO!"

"THE OTHER PERSON AT THE SEEN THE TRUE KILLER!"

"BUT WHO WAS DAT!"

"dammit i dunno" said phoenix

"cmon phoenix tink ther has to be a clue in dose letters!" said bokky

"(hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm AHA!)" phoenix slammed the desk "I NO WHO IT WAS!"

"who" said nayuta

"it was wolf!"

"NOOOOO yu cant prove it!" shouted nayuta

"yes i can look at the addressees and writers and shit! it says mayasan and paynesan now who do we no dat puts san at the end of names for some reason?"

"i dont know who" said nayuta

"THE GUY WHO PUTS SANS AT THE END OF NAMES IS WOLF!"

EPIC FLASHBACK!

"helo pheonixsan" said the wolf

"who ar yu my names pheonix btw" sed pheonix

"dats wat i said pheoniesan" said wolf

pheonix cudnt undersand wy wolf was ading san to his naem but he wrot it down as it may becom an important clue.

BACK 2 PRESENT

"oh shit!" screemed nayuta

"damn rite NOW I HAV EVIDENCE!"

"ok ill call wolf to stand" said kudgey

wolf came to de stand and he was holding somthing.

it was a document signed by pain saying

"wolf did not kill me signed payne"

"NOOOOO!" screamed phoenix

wolf laughed

"deels off phoenix now ill just localise yur game but ILL be the famus one and YOU TOO WILL BE LOKKED IN PRISON!"

so wolf blew his wisle and 1000 fans of his ran in! they dragged phoenix and bokuto to de grond and put handcuffs on der asses

"take em away" said wolf putting on a policeman hat and the two wer escorted out

"OBJECITON OBJECTIO OBJECTION OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix but it was in no use against 1000 gards.

the two wer kicked into the cell

"THATS WAT YU GET FOR MESSIG WITH WOLF YA FILTY FAMUS GUY PESENTS! WOLF MASTER RACE!" shoted de 1000 gards ad dey went to masturbate to wolf

"that BASTARD we gotta get him in prison!" shoted phoenix

"but how he has desisive evidence" said boky

"well first we gota break out"

phoenix looked around de cell wehn he saw someone in de corner

"whor you" said phoenix and the old man lookd up

"PHOENIX WRITE!"

"uh hi"

"MY NAME IS RYUUNOSUKE NARUHODOU IM YUR GRANDFATHER!"

"WAT" shout phoenix "but watr yu doing ere"

"after the translation of die gyakuten saiban ended i went home but den wolf and his fanbois came and arrested me becaus i betrayed dem! and den they replaced me wit the imposter yanosooke raitou!"

"wait der are fake localized imposters"

"yes"

"this is are tikket out of here!" shoted phoenix "we must arrest our english conterparts!"

"well actully yu have a japaese conterpart and since this is japan only now he must be arond here som- THERE HE IS!"

phoenix turned around and saw somone who lookd like him holding a nife at bokkys trote

"phoenix yu stupid piece of shit yu shudve gon home and forgot abot trying to stel my spotlite now KILL YURSELF AND BOKKY LIVS!" shoted ryusomething naruhoodie

"(noooooo! wat am i gonna do?" thogt phoenix. just den!

BANG!

naruhobo fell to de floor and MAYA WAS STANDING OVER HIM!

"maya yur free!"

"no phoenix i am mayoi and yu have to get my american twin maya innocent!"

mayoi unlocked the cell because she was one of the japanese people who wolf worshipped. she threw naruhodo and de american bokuto and yanosuke raitou into de cell

"now guys yu can escape!" shouted mayoi

so phoenix bokuto and ryuunoseoke ran out but den they froze wen they saw the army of 1000 weebs

"they tink yur the reel ones just act natural and speek japanes" said mayoi

a gard who lokde like sal manella came up to him

"wfrhifwiof" he said

"ummmmmmm... saiban?" said phoeix he didnt no wat it meens but nayuta said it a lot and it sounds japanese so watvr it werks

sal nodded and went back to socialising. however as they got to de doors wolf came in!

"GREETINGS my loyal fans!" said wowoof

everyone cheered at there hero

"it is _I_ the GREAT WOLF AND IT IS TIME TO UNLEAH MY PLAN TO MAKE ME WORD FAMOS!"

"WAAAHAHAHAHA!" laged evryone

wolf presented his computer

"step one... murder the localisation team! check!"

everyone laughed

"(SO THATS WY WERE NOT GETTING LOCAL! I WAS WRONG ABOT YU AMERICANS!)" im sorry i doubted those guys too so guys if yur reading this yur awsome and i take bak wat i said abot yu even if yur spam was very annoyig dont do it again.

"step two make my own localisation wit differnt names like phoenix wrightsan to ryuuichi nurohoodusan and maya feysan to mayoisan and bokuto tsunamisan to billy toursan"

everyone laughed but phoenix and bokuto filled with rage

"step 3 arrest phoenix wrightsan and maya feysan so NOONE CAN STOP ME!"

everyone laughed but phoenix and mayoi filled with more rage

"and finally the final step of my master plan wich i will now do put the localistaion online and advertise it all over the worl- HUH?!"

wolf got VERY mad.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE GUY WHO TRANSLATE DGS HAS ALREDY DOE IT!"

suddely evryones faces got red with rage

"we shall NOT stand for this!" they all shouted

so wolf got on reddit and made a post on /r/aceattorney (its a great sub id recomend it) called "my translation vs the other guys translate" where he went on a big rant on how noone shud play the other ad how his was better it got 999 downgodots like i 9 persons 9 soemthig 9 whatever its a complicated name dont blame me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" raged wolf "MINIONS! DO SOMETING!"

evryone got out their fones and logged onto reddit and upvgodoted wolfs post and downgodoed de hateful comments and den they all made comments praising wolfs translationwich they each upgotoded

"BAHAHAHAHA! JOB WELL DONE MINIES! NOW WELCOME OUR GESTS NARUHODOSAN MAYOISAN AND BILLY TOURSAN! G4HGHWGHRGI" he said somthing i japanese

"(that means go up)" wispered mayoi

phoenix gulped. time to face the villin.

they walked up to the stage and the spotlite hit dem. evryone appladed.

"fwrfp"

"(english or japanse)" wispered bokky

"english"

"why" said wolf

"for um de benefit of de ignorant americans who dont no japanese as much as yu... master" said phoenix

"AHA! please state yur names gests!"

"uhhhh" said phoenix

"mayoi" said mayoi

"billy tour" bokuto muttered hiding his anger at his pathetic name

while they said their ames phoenxi checked the ace attorney wiki for his japanese name.

"ryuuichi naruhodou" said phoenix

"EXELLENT! now before yu do the honors of uploading my beautiful work do yu hav any questios?"

"yes um... about that document proving maya did it..."

"baha! that was esy! i just forged the doc and had winston payne sig his last name on it. it was actully me who killed him if y forgot."

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed phoenix taking out his new phone. he hit a button

"baha! that was esy! i just forged the doc and had winston payne sig his last name on it. it was actully me who killed him if y forgot." said phone

wolf sweated

"w what are yu doing naruhodosan"

"im not naruhodo... i am...!" phoenix flashed his attornys badge "PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY!"

"WHAAAAAAAT?! BUTI THREW YU I JAIL!" screamed wolf

"dats wat yu thought buddy but we escaped! and ow im going to detective jesus to get you guilty! mayoi bokky lets gtfo out of here!" he shouted and he punched wolf in the face ad he fell to the floor

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed wolf "SOMEBODY STOP HIM!"

phoenix mayoi and bokky ran to the door but the bad assholes blocked the door.

"idont tink so OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix and he KNOCKED THE OFF THEIR FEETS!"

"NOOOOO!" scremed the asses. "DONT JUST STAND THERE U DUMBASSES AFTER THEM!"

so the wolf army ran out de door and phoenix looked back to see there were 999 fuckers after them including wolf

"shit guys we gotta hurry!" shouted phoenix

they got to the police station but before they cud go in!

"STOP!" wolf yelled grabbing mayoi "REPORT ME AND I KILL MAYASAN!"

"OBJECTI!" shouted phoenix "no yu wont"

"YES I WILL"

"but den yull lose yur localistion because the real maya is in legal prison"

"THE WHOS"

"THATS MAYOI YU DUMBASS!"

"AGH!" he let go of mayoi!

"DAMMIT PHOENIX ILL KILL YU!"

"herd that" said jesus

"JESUS CRHISTSAN IM SORRY I DDNT MEEN IT!" shoputed wolf hiding his knife.

"wat is it phoenix" sadi jesus and phoenix gave him the phone.

"beep baha! that was esy! i just forged the doc and had winston payne sig his last name on it. it was actully me who killed him if y forgot." said phone in wolfs voice.

jesus got very angry

"BILL! JACK! SMITH! BOB! HARRY! LARRY! DICK! BARRY! CLIVE! HERSHEL! LUKE! GARY! BEN! ARREST ALL OF THEM!"

the policeme attacked the 998 guards and wolf and jesus phoenix bokky and mayoi fought too. itwas a LOOOOOONG battle but eventually they defeted wolf and his minions.

"tanks phoenix well release maya" said jesus "oh by the way did yu here that DGS guy translated your game?"

"yeah"

"well actully it turs out capcoms translation team WERNT murderd so the localizatios going ahead."

"sweet an official tranlsation" said booky

"great! by the way bokky yu wanna know your name"

"yeah"

"its albhi urgaide."

"oh thats great" said bokuto

"yah and say it out loud ilbe yurguide" said jesus "KEK KEK KEK PUN!"

bokuto got rally mad and pointed at capcom

"OBJECTION!"

THE END


End file.
